emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02312
}} is the 2,314th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 20 January, 1998. Part 1 Viv wants to know why Kelly is suddenly friendly with Mandy Dingle as she phoned for her first thing this morning. Kelly dismisses Viv and goes off to work. Betty meets Biff as he goes to the shop. She wonders where he is staying and he lies to her. Robert and Andy are embarrassed by Jack's clothes and do not want him to take them to school. Marlon is starting to enjoy squatting. Kelly has met up with Mandy. She is going to ask Chris for the afternoon off so that she can go and see a doctor. Kathy is getting annoyed about all the food that is taking up space in her freezer. It was left over from the aborted Regional Smells filming evening. Tara turns up to go wedding dress shopping with Kim. Lisa tells Vic that she is marrying Zak. She also asks Becky if she can do Tony's conversion job. Chris and Zoe talk through their visit to Jimmy Daniels. He hasn't yet made an appointment at Susie's Massage Parlour. He just needs Zoe to agree. Alan suggests to Eric that he tries selling the beef to the drop-in centre. Biff approaches Ned in the Woolpack He tells him that he would like to visit Jan again. Ned grabs him and tells him not to go near her. Kim tries on a wedding dress. Eric gives the beef to the vicar. He asks him for £80, but ends up selling it for £30. He tells Marlon that he had to give it away. Just as the vicar drives off, Kathy tells Eric and Marlon that the cookery programme is still on. Marlon tries to chase the vicar's van. Part 2 Marlon and Eric catch up with the vicar's van. He manages to con £80 out of Eric for the return of the meat. Tara and Kim have a coffee together. Tara can't believe the cost of Kim's wedding dress. Kim reminds her that Steve is paying. Tara casually enquires whether any of Steve's relatives are coming to the wedding. Kim tells her that as far as she knows, he has not got any. Tara knows differently. Mandy and Kelly then bump into Kim and Tara. Kelly has decided not to go ahead with her appointment at the clinic. Robert and Andy are not looking forward to their tea because Jack is cooking it. Paddy gets exasperated when Zoe tells him that she will not be in for evening surgery. He is still charged with organising the vets party and has had George Parker on the phone from the Vet's Association. Zoe is in a rush to go to Leeds with Chris. Eve Rowlands, the TV researcher, returns to Pollard’s Wine Bar. She tells Eric that Nigel Hibbert provides all the food. Chris and Zoe are parked outside the massage parlour. Zoe is nervous. They see Daniels walking in. Viv chats to Barry in the Woolpack. He tells her that he is an inventor. Becky tells Tony that Lisa is keen on getting started on the conversion for the activity centre. Barry is interested to hear about the TV programme happening in the wine bar. Daniels recognises the Tate family. Chris shows him a photograph taken from the video. He tells Daniels that he wants him to make a statement to the police about Kim's involvement. Daniels tells them that he did not murder the girl for Kim - Frank Tate did. Zoe and Chris look horrified. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday